


Wouldn't It Be Nice

by islandsmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: Years after the war Severus makes a discovery, and life changes again.





	Wouldn't It Be Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Hogwarts Honey

~~~~

Remus closed the door with a sigh, shrugged out of his jacket, toed off his boots and headed for the back of the house. He didn't call out to announce his homecoming as he customarily arrived before his partner. In the kitchen, he put on the kettle and assembled his tea makings. When he heard the front door open and close, he pulled down another cup. Severus was home early.

"Hello, love." He turned with a smile on his lips. 

Severus stood just inside the kitchen, scowling.

Remus' hand faltered slightly in the act of putting a teabag in the cup. "Bad day?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were offered a teaching position at Hogwarts?"

"What?" Remus poured the boiling water. "When?"

Severus continued to scowl. "Seven years ago. Two years after the fall of the Dark Lord, you were offered a position at Hogwarts. You never told me."

"I turned it down." Remus sipped his tea.

"Clearly." Severus twitched in agitation. "Why?"

Remus shrugged. "Didn't want it."

"Don't be ridiculous; you love teaching. Why would you turn down that job in favor of driving a lorry?"

Remus shook some biscuits out of their package onto a plate and moved everything to the table. "Mind if I sit? It's been a long day." He sighed deeply as he relaxed in the wooden chair, then waved to the other seat. "Join me. You can bark at me just as easily while sitting down."

"I'm not barking." Severus sat, picked up a biscuit and studied it suspiciously, then returned it to the plate. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Stop being dim. Why did you turn down a job you loved for a job you hated?"

Remus pushed some crumbs around the table with his finger. "It wouldn't have given me what I wanted."

Severus stared at him for several moments, and when he spoke, his voice was strangely tight. "The only advantage of that Muggle job was the money it paid. Did you turn the teaching position down so you could support me while I did research?"

Remus shrugged. "You were doing important work."

"You always said teaching was important. I, on the other hand, was merely trying to rescue my self-esteem and reputation."

"You were trying to secure our future – which you did admirably." Remus raised his cup in a toast. "You have your own lab, money and free rein to research what you wish, and minions to terrorize. Not to mention a generous salary. The work you did on reversing the damage caused by the Cruciatus Curse was extraordinary. And with your new Wolfsbane, you've transformed life for lycanthropes world wide. You're making a difference, Severus, a huge, life-altering difference for people."

"So you turned down the job you wanted more than any other so that I could redeem myself?"

"That Wolfsbane changed my life, too, Severus."

"But you couldn't know I'd have any success with that."

Remus smiled. "You always succeed. Besides," he waved his hand airily, "I'm head of the shipping department now. Not to mention that all of this is ancient history." He rose to make more tea. "How did you even find out?"

"I was talking to Minerva today."

"And _she_ was talking out of turn." Remus thumped the kettle back down on the cooker.

Severus rose and placed a hand on Remus' arm, tugging slightly when Remus didn't immediately turn.

"You did it for me?" His eyes were troubled.

Remus smiled. "You'd have done the same."

Severus' eyebrows were lost in his hairline. "No, I wouldn't have. I'm an utterly selfish bastard; it wouldn't have crossed my mind."

Remus laughed, then enveloped the slightly startled Severus in his arms. "It doesn't _matter._ " He lipped the spot below Severus' ear; the spot that always made him shiver.

There was silence in the kitchen while they shared long, lingering kisses, letting their touch say with certainty what their words found awkward.

"So what brought all this up?" Remus nuzzled Severus' jaw while Severus' hands stroked his back.

"Oh! I almost forgot."

Severus reached inside his coat pocket and brought out two bulky envelopes. He glanced at them, then handed one to Remus on which his name was written with a flourish. It was heavy parchment and carried the Hogwarts coat of arms. On the back was Minerva's personal seal. Remus opened the letter and read, his amazement growing with each sentence.

"The position of Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts has opened up. They want me to take it." He looked up to see Severus' smug smile. "But of course Minerva told you."

"And this time you _will_ take it." When Remus' raised his eyebrows, Severus stumbled on. "If you want it, of course."

Remus ran a hand through his hair. "It's been _years._ I don't know whether I'd be prepared in time."

"You have eleven months. Surely you can catch up." He looked severe. "Since you won't be working at your other job anymore."

"Really? It'd be all right if I quit now?"

Severus looked miffed. "I think I can manage to support both of us for a little while."

Remus laughed and crushed Severus in a hug. "Thank you!"

Severus pulled away and smoothed his rumpled clothes, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Don't. And you didn't finish the letter."

Remus turned over the last page, and trepidation swept over him. "She wants me to train as Deputy Headmaster."

"You don't want the job?"

"It's not that." Remus bit his lip. "But I'd have to live there."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not for me. Not unless it means being apart from you. I know you weren't happy there, and don't imagine you're wanting to go back."

"They have suites for married staff. I can Floo to work, and avoid the children. It wouldn't be a hardship."

"Are you sure, Severus?"

"I always enjoyed playing chess with Filius, beating Minerva at her own drinking games, and sharing an evening pipe with Hagrid." He nodded emphatically. "It might even be rather pleasant."

Remus laughed. "All right, then. But what's that other fat envelope?"

Severus suddenly looked uncharacteristically shy as he handed it over. Remus read, scarcely believing the news.

"Order of Merlin, Second Class." His voice was an awed whisper. "For outstanding service to the Wizarding World through work in the field of Potions. Oh, Severus!"

For the second time that evening, his enthusiasm endangered his lover's ribs.

"Unhand me!" Severus' voice was muffled against Remus' shoulder.

"No." The word came out as a growl and he shifted his grip lower, pressing their hips together. "Not for a hour or two, at least."

Severus closed his eyes, a small smile playing over his lips. "Oh, all right."

~~ a new beginning ~~


End file.
